La estrella de hielo
by Nainik
Summary: Natsu, Gray y Lucy van a una misión juntos, pero las cosas no salen como esperaban y pronto se ponen a prueba no solo su magia y su amistad, sino también sus corazones. Gralu OneShot.


**¡Hola chicos!**

 **Esto será un oneshot Graylu pero no me maliterpretéis; mi OTP es Nalu y shippeo Gruvia, simplemente hoy me apetecía escribir algo de Gray y Lucy.**

 **He notado que en el fandom hacen falta más novelas y oneshots en español asi que intentaré aportar mi granito de arena :)**

 **Espero que os guste 3**

* * *

Hace unos días llegó una misión al gremio de Fairy Tail en la que se solicitaba la ayuda de magos para capturar a una banda de criminales que habían estado causando estragos en un pueblo cercano a las montañas.

La recompensa era realmente generosa, y, como la renta de Lucy se estaba acercando y la rubia necesitaba el dinero, decidió aceptar la misión junto a su equipo de siempre.

Bueno, casi todo su equipo de siempre.

Erza estaba en una misión con Wendy (la recompensa eran unos dulces muy poco comunes y las dos querían saborearlos), por lo que esta vez eran solo ella, Gray, Natsu y Happy.

Lucy sabía que ir sola en una misión junto a Natsu y Gray no era una buena idea; pero tampoco era la primera vez que pasaba, y mientras que era muy probable que los chicos acaben peleando más de 6 veces al día, también era verdad que tenía la confianza en ellos como para poder controlarse si era necesario.

El grupo de magos cogió el tren y, sin Wendy para usar Troia o Erza para dejarle inconsciente; el pobre Natsu tuvo que sufrir las 4 horas de viaje completamente despierto y expuesto a los efectos del mareo.

Tanto Lucy como Gray (y básicamente todo el gremio) estaban ya más que acostumbrados a ver al Dragon Slayer ponerse verde y retorcerse del mareo en su asiento, por lo que ninguno le prestaba antención mientras hablaban animadamente entre ellos.

Pasaron cuatro horas y finalmente llegaron a su destino: un pueblo cubierto de nieve a los pies de las montañas.

Antes de que los chicos pudieran poner un pie en el suelo Lucy les cogió de los hombros y les sonrió de una manera tan siniestra que tanto el mago de fuego como el de hielo empezaron a sudar frio.

-Si por alguna casualidad acabáis destruyendo la ciudad y pierdo el dinero dela renta...-Dijo Lucy mientras apretaba con fuerza sus hombros.-Me aseguraré de arrancaros los huevos y tirarlos al fondo del mar para que nunca podáis dejar descendencia.-La rubia sonrió dejandoles ir.-¿entendido?

-¡Aye sir!-Gritaron los dos poniendose rectos y temiendo por sus vidas.

Una vez en el pueblo se reunieron con el alcalde.

-¿Sois los magos de Fairy Tail?-Preguntó el hombre.

Los tres le enseñaron las marcas del gremio tatuadas en su piel. Natsu simplemente señaló su hombro, pues a pesar de la nieve su magia le permitía estar vestido con su chaleco de siempre y no pasar ningún frío. Lucy se quitó el guante derecho y le mostró su mano al alcalde, que asintió convencido. Gray, que sorprendentemente aún llevaba puesta toda la ropa levantó su camiseta hasta que su pectoral derecho quedó descubierto, mostrando también su marca del gremio. Lucy, que después de años conviviendo con el mago de hielo aún no estaba acostumbrada a su hábito de desnudarse; le miró discretamente y se sonrojó un poco al ver el torso de Gray.

El alcalde les llevó a su casa y les informó de los criminales.

-Actúan durante el día y se llevan nuestra comida, destrozan nuestras casas y roban nuestro dinero.-Explicaba el hombre.

-¿Sabe algo de ellos?-Preguntó Lucy.-¿Les han visto usar magia de algún tipo?

-No sabría decirte que tipo de magia usan, pero si les hemos visto atacar las casas con una especia de rayos de luz extraños.

Los tres asintieron con la mirada.

-Durante la noche se van a su base, que está en el lago que hay dentro de la montaña, es todo lo que sé.

-Es más que suficiente viejo.-Dijo Natsu sonriendo.-para mañana todos sus penosos traseros habrán sido pateados por mi y arrastrados a la cárcel.

-Eso será si consigues hacer algo antes de que yo acabe con todos primero.-Dijo Gray.

Los chicos comenzaron una de sus habituales peleas y cuando se hubieron cansado el alcalde les guió hasta la casa donde se quedarían a dormir aquella noche.

En mitad de la noche Lucy se despertó con sed y fué a la cocina a por un vaso de agua, se lo bebió y volvió al cuarto, pero cuando volvió se dió cuenta de que Gray no estaba en su cama, sino apoyado en la terraza jugando con un cristal de hielo con forma de copo de nieve.

Lucy se acercó procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a Natsu y cerró la puerta del balcón.

Se apoyó junto a Gray sin decir nada y se quedó mirando como creaba objetos helados con formas preciosas.

-Nunca me canso de ver tu magia Gray. -Dijo sonriendo.- Es preciosa.

Gray la miró y colocó un mechón de pelo rubio detrás de su oreja.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

-Simplemente tenía algo de sed, ¿tu?

-Estaba pensando.-Dijo él suspirando.

Lucy sabía que cuando Gray daba ese tipo de contestaciones, evitando la pregunta, era que no quería hablar del tema, por lo que ella simplemente se quedó en silencio mientras veía como creaba una estrella de hielo. Cuando acabó de hacerla se la dió a Lucy.

-Es muy bonita, Gray.

-Si que lo es.-Dijo mirando a los ojos a la maga celestial antes de darse la vuelta y volver a la cama.

Lucy se quedó un rato en el balcón mirando la estrella, al cabo de un rato sonrió con dulzura y se acostó en su cama.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días y la banda no había atacado, por lo que los magos de Fairy Tail decidieron ir a buscarles a su propia guarida.

Lucy invocó a Virgo y la pidió que hiciera un túnel para entrar sin ser vistos.

Era un buen plan, estaban avanzando sigilosamente y, segun el mapa que el alcalde les había proporcionado estaban cada vez más cerca del lago.

Hasta que giraron una esquina y se chocaron de frente con dos bandidos.

Natsu les dejó inconscientes enseguida, pero no antes de que los dos hombres gritaran y avisaran a sus compañeros de que había tres intrusos.

Natsu, Gray y Lucy decidieron que ser sigilosos ya no tenía mucho sentido, por lo que la rubia invocó a Tauro y los cuatro corrieron hasta llegar a un acantilado (si, un acantilado dentro de la montaña) debajo del cual se encontraba el lago, de manera que si caían caerían al agua.

En el acantilado estaban la gran mayoría de miembros de la banda, y la pelea comenzó inmediatamente.

Natsu y Gray peleaban por separado, uno lanzando llamaradas y otro lanzas de hielo que acababan con los enemigos casi al instante. Por otra parte, Lucy y Tauro peleaban espalda contra espalda, él con su hacha y ella con su látigo.

La pelea acabó muy pronto y Tauro volvió al mundo celestial. Los tres magos estaban satisfechos con su trabajo y ya habían atado a los criminales cuando de pronto unas plantas ataron sus pies.

Los tres se miraron confusos y justo cuando iban a intentar quitarselas de encima cinco hombres aparecieron de las sombras.

-Magos de Fairy Tail, ¿será que hemos tenido la suerte de capturar de la maga celeste que porta 10 de las llaves del zodiazo?.-Dijo uno de los hombres mirando a Lucy. Hizo un giro de muñeza y de las plantas salieron espinas que se clavaban en las piernas de los tres.

-Haré una fortuna vendiendo las llaves en el mercado negro.

El hombre que estaba a su derecha comenzó a acercarse a ella, pero en ese momento Gray congeló y rompió las plantas que lo ataban y Natsu quemó las suyas, los dos poniéndose delante de ella de manera protectora.

-Intenta tocarla un solo pelo-comenzó Natsu.

-Y estarás muerto antes de saber que es lo que te ha pasado.-acabó Gray.

Los dos magos se lanzaron hacia los cinco hombres, que les miraban con sonrisas maléficas en la cara. Lucy cortó sus propias ataduras con la ayuda de Loke, que había venido al notar peligro y se unió a la batalla.

Estos cinco no eran tan débiles como los anteriores, y a los tres magos de Fairy Tail les estaba costando ganar la batalla.

Llevaban ya una buena media hora peleando cuando acabaron con el último de los cinco.

Natsu se sentó en el suelo junto a Loke, que estaban recuperando el aliento.

Lucy miraba el lago con curiosidad cuando vió una sombra negra acercarse a ella a una gran velocidad.

Antes de saber que es lo que estaba pasando Gray la cogió del brazo y la tiró a un lado, poniéndose delante de ella. Lucy cerró los ojos del dolor cuando cayó en una mala postura y se torció el tobillo.

Pero cuando los abrió la vista con la que se encontró fué horrible.

Donde hace unos segundos ella había estado de pie, ahora estaba Grayc con un cuchillo clavado en el pecho, justo a la altura donde habría estado la cabeza de Lucy.

Un sexto hombre que se había estado ocultando apareció y comenzó a pelear con Natsu y Loke.

Gray tosió sangre y cayó del precipicio hacia el agua, desequilibrado por el impacto.

Lucy se lanzó hacia él pero no pudo agarrarle porque el hombre había creado una nueva planta que la apresaba.

-¡GRAY!-Gritó Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos.

Veía impotente como las burbujas que creaba la respiración de Gray en el agua iban desapareciendo poco a poco mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse de sus ataduras.

De repente unas llamas envolvieron la planta que la sujetaba.

-¡Vé, nosotros nos encargamos de ésto!-Gritó Natsu.

Lucy no dudó ni un segundo en saltar del acantilado y sumergirse en la gélida agua.

Abrió los ojos buscando a Gray por todas partes hasta que vió el rojo de su sangre mezclándose con el agua. Nadó con todas sus fuerzas y cogió al mago de hielo por la cintura para llevarlo a la superficie.

Cuando salió del agua Lucy cogió aire, pero Gray no.

Gray no se estaba moviendo.

Lucy entró en pánico y nadó hacia la orilla lo más rápido que pudo, le colocó en el suelo y puso su cabeza en el pecho del mago.

-No...

Vió como el pecho del chico tenía un agujero donde había estado clavado el cuchillo por el que perdía sangre, pero vió algo peor: no subía con su respiración.

-¡¿Gray?!

Lucy cerró sus manos en un puño, las puso sobre el pecho de Gray y comenzó a presionarlo. Cuando hubo hecho esto 30 veces se incorporó.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto Gray!-Lucy lloraba desesperada mientras juntaba sus labios con los del chico al que tanto tiempo había estado queriendo en silencio.

Se había imaginado como sería su primer beso muchas veces, pero ni en sus peores pesadillas pensó que fuera asi.

Se incorporó y le dió pequeñas bofetadas en la cara para hacerle reaccionar, pero su cuerpo seguía inmóvil, su corazón no latía y su rostro estaba aterradoramente tranquilo.

-Por favor...-Volvió a besar a Gray para darle aire, y al ver que no tenía resultado siguió presionando su pecho para hacer funcionar su corazón.

-¡Hay tantas cosas que tengo que decirte, no puedes hacerme esto!-Sus lágrimas caían en las mejillas del mago mientras se acercaba dara volver a darle aire.

-Por favor, vuelve conmigo, Gray...-Lucy susurró en un sollozo desesperado antes de besar a Gray y volver a darle aire, suplicandole ayuda a las estrellas.

-Te quiero...

Y entonces ocurrió el milagro.

El cuerpo de Gray se revolvió en un espasmo y se giró de lado mientras éste tosía agua. Lucy lloraba ahora de felicidad mientras con una mano quitaba el pelo de la cara de Gray.

Cuando éste acabó de toser agua cayó de espaldas, estaba muy débil y Lucy colocó su cabeza en su regazo.

-Gracias a dios, Gray...¡Gray!-Ella no paraba de llorar.

Gray miraba a Lucy con una sonrisa débil.

-Estoy bien, Lucy.-Intentó levantar el brazo para acariciarla pero un dolor enorme recorrió su cuerpo y ahogó un grito.

-¡Natsu, tu mochila!

Natsu sabía que lo que Lucy quería era que le pasara su mochila, donde estaban las vendas y el equipo de primeros auxilios, por lo que se la dió a Happy y éste se la llevó a Lucy.

Lucy comenzó a vendar la herida de Gray inmediatamente.

-Happy, coge a Natsu y vé a por ayuda, no podemos moverle de aquí, es muy peligroso, necesito que traigas un médico rápido. Happy obedeció inmediatamente y se fué con Natsu, que ya había acabado con el enermigo y miraba preocupado a sus compañeros.

Lucy acabó de vendar a Gray y le colocó de nuevo en su regazo, ésta vez sonriendole con cariño y apartándole el pelo de la cara con una mano mientras que con la otra le hacia pequeñas caricias en el pecho sobre la marca del gremio para tranquilizarle.

Estuvieron en silencio un tiempo mientras Gray recuperaba poco a poco el aliento.

Gray notó como una gota de agua caía en su pecho, así que levantó la mirada y vió a Lucy llorando.

-Pensaba que estabas muerto...Gray yo...pensaba que no te iba a volver a ver nunca...-decía Lucy entre sollozos.

-Estoy vivo.-dijo él mientras levantaba su brazo para acariciar la mejilla de Lucy y secar sus lágrimas.-estoy aqui.

Lucy cerró los ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Lucy, acércate.

Lucy obedeció y se acercó a Gray para ver que quería, pero cuando lo hizo el mago de hielo la besó con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella tenía los ojos abiertos por la confusión y podía ver como Gray cerraba sus ojos con dolor. Cuando se separaron él fué el primero en hablar.

-Te quiero.

Gray lo dijo con una voz muy débil, como si pronunciar esas palabras le produjera dolor.

Lucy le devolvió el beso y le acarició la cara con cuidado mientras esperaban a Natsu con el médico.

Le daba pequeños besos en la mano y le acariciaba con cariño, haciendo pequeños círculos en su pecho.

Secretamente, los dos esperaban que la ayuda tardase un poco más en llegar para poder disfrutar del momento.

* * *

 **Eso es todo, espero que os gustara la pequeña historia, no soy muy buena pero me ha gustado mucho escribirla!**

 **Un abrazo :3**


End file.
